So what if I'm gay?
by IkaMusume
Summary: OC Forum! Open! Summary inside! Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Shake It Up!.
1. Chapter 1

Yo yo yo yo! Everyone's making and OC forum. So I may as well join the fun! Besides, I have total righter's block for my other story. If you have any ideas on that, pm me or something. I need gay, lesbian, and bisexual OCs. The summary of my story will explain.

SUMMARY: Rocky and CeCe are lesbians and are dating. But one day their parents find out and forbid them from seeing each other ever again. So, they start dating secretly, but the parents find out about that, too. Furious, they put the girls in a gay camp so they can be straight again. At the camp, they meet some interesting people who understand their dilemma. They all decide to create a plan to get out of there. Will the plan succeed? Or will it all come crashing down?

Okay, here's the format and an example to go with it! Note, the example is an actual character in the story:

Name: Koneko Ichigo Okami (Kio) Garurabenda

Age: 13

Height: 4'11"

Hair Color: Lavender

Eye Color: Lavender

Place of Birth: Tokyo, Japan

Place of Residence: Chicago, Illinois

Personality: Is very sweet, immature, naïve and gullible. Is also retarded, but extremely smart for being so. Is bipolar, and has multiple personality disorder. She has three other personalities. Other personality one is named Neko. Neko is always very angry and always pissed off about something. Other personality two is named Ichi. Ichi is always sad and depressed and always crying. Other personality three is named Kami. Kami is a sadist, masochist, and loves to inflict/ receive pain. The last personality was only shown twice, and is only shown when she can't handle anymore emotional/ physical pain.

Clothing Choice: Wears a Japanese school girl outfit, exactly like the one in Clannad (look it up).

Sexual Orientation: Lesbian

Girlfriend/ Partner: Chika Chiyo Renade (Chi-Chi) Masami (bisexual OC)

Other: Can run as fast as the speed of light. Has extreme strength. Owns two katanas, a samurai sword, a pair of nunchucks, ninja stars and daggers. She is skilled with those weapons. Has a younger sister named Koinu Inato Tsubatcha (Koi) Garurabenda who is straight, but was put in the camp because of her dyed rainbow hair.

Well, there you go! I hope it's not too much. Almost as much as I hope to see many OCs!

Ika out. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! I have OCs and time! I can start! YAY!

Chapter 1: New Freaks… Like Us

*Rocky's POV*

No….no no no no no no no nooooo! They aren't for real! They're coming back, right? They aren't really leaving us here! This is a prank, they're trolling us! Yes! That's it! Any moment they'll come back and we'll have a big laugh about this. Any minute now….. any minute now…

They're not coming back, are they?

No, they're not…

"Rocky, calm down," my girlfriend, CeCe, said. "This will all gonna turn out fine! We gonna be here and we gonna do the things and pretend we're straight! We go home and lay low, say we're putting school before boys. When we're eighteen, we can publically date! Cause we're adults! See? Everything will be alright!"

I turned to Cece and said," CeCe, that would take years."

"I know," replied CeCe.

"You can't wait 3 seconds if you hafta pee."

"Whatevs."

You see, CeCe and I are at a gay camp. Our parents jut left us here. They want us to become straight again. Since we're, ya know, lesbians. But, on the plus side, it may not be so bad here. Like, we've already talked to the camp counselors, which might I add a so freakin' hot! Like, hotter than Justin Starr! And we've been assigned to a cabin that already has two girls in it, one lesbian one bisexual. So, we might make some friends! Unless they're big kids… Then no.

"Hey, I gotta pee. Can you take my stuff to the cabin for me, please," CeCe asked quickly.

"But-"

"Kay, thanks! Bye!" CeCe then ran of to the bathroom, leaving me to carry both our suitcases… CeCe was right. I shoulda left my textbooks at home.

I walked inside the cabin to see one of our cabin mates on the floor, drawing something. She didn't look up, so she might not have heard me. She appeared to be Asian, like, Japanese. She had really, REALLY long sky blue hair, and seemingly sky blue eyes to match.

No… that's not weird at all.

Well, I may as well introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Rocky," I said, catching her attention. She looked up, and her eyes widened in fear. She stood up.

"Hi." It was barely audible, but I heard it somehow. Wow, she must be really shy.

"Would you like to tell me your name?" I asked, hoping she would see I'm not a bad person. She murmured something I couldn't hear properly. I walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, what," I asked. She backed away, whimpering. I felt bad for her. So, I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just tell me your name."

She looked at me like I was a chainsaw wielding psychopath, and tears started brimming in her eyes. "No no no no no, don't cry, don't cry!" Too late. She buried her face in her hands and was sobbing violently. I tried to calm her down, to no avail. When I was just about to give up, a blonde orange-eyed Japanese girl walked in.

"Hey Kio, two more camp people came today- Oh my God!" she said upon seeing the weeping girl. She walked over to me and said," What did you do?"

"I have no idea…" She walked over to the crying girl, whose name apparently was Kio, and held her waist as Kio cried in her chest. She was softly whispering sweet things to the girl. Then, she took out a needle, stabbed Kio in the arm with it, and pressed down on the plunger slowly. Kio's hair turned white, as well as her eyes, and passed out.

"I'm sorry you had to see that…" The blonde said. "She'll be fine in a couple minutes."

"What did you do to her," I asked. I think she drugged her, or maybe killed her. No wait, she's breathing. Okay, she drugged her.

"I gave her the antidote," she said. "It's the only way to get her back to normal."

"What do you mean-"

"Hi," the crying girl, whose hair and eyes were now lavender was wide awake. "I'm Koneko Ichigo Okam Garurabenda, but everyone calls me Kio!"

"I'm Rocky…" I said eying her suspiciously.

"This is my girlfriend, Chika Chiyo Renade Masami! Otherwise known as Chi-Chi!"

"Sup," Chi-Chi said.

"My girlfriend's name is CeCe," I said, realizing she was still in the bathroom. "She's still in the bathroom."

Definitely the longest piss of her life

"Oh. Your parents think you're a mistake, too," asked Kio, all the happiness and sunshine in her mood disappearing.

"I don't how to respond to that," I truly didn't know what my parents thought of me anymore.

"Mine do," she said. "And they want me to be "corrected". That's why I'm here."

"But, enough with the unhappy thoughts! Let's go find your girl," Chi-Chi said, trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah, okay," I said, opening the cabin door, walking out as they followed me." Hey, Kio, how come you were all shy before?"

"What are you talking about," she said, confused. I looked at Chi-Chi.

"I'll explain later," she said.

A/N: OKAY! JUST BECAUSE I ONLY USED TWO OCS JUST NOW, DOESN"T MEAN NO ONE ELSE IS GONNA BE THERE! WAIT!

Ika out! :3


End file.
